Persona Ideal
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Una persona ideal.... que deja Huellas... todo esto es el amor más grande del mundo.... **Dedicado a Lara** Cap. Final Incluido también el mensaje original
1. Persona Ideal

Persona ideal

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Me enamoré de la Persona Ideal......  
Pero a la vez... se tuvo que ir

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Encerrados... encerrados quien sabe hasta cuando!!! 

No le molestaba para nada, de todas las personas del mundo era un placer que se hallaran en la misma habitación ¡¡¡a solas!!!

- No te preocupes, estoy contigo - expresó su masculina voz

- Lo sé - respondió pasivamente sin dejar de verlo, su voz tenía algo de coquetería y sublimidad al mismo tiempo

Sus miradas se encontraron... el tiempo quedó paralizado...

¿Qué tenía ella que lo hipnotizaba de tal forma?

Todo!!! En especial ese brillo, ese aire místico que él podía percibir aunque estuviesen separados... y no había un solo instante en que no piense en ella, en su bienestar, en protegerla... en amarla...

Sí, la amó desde pequeños, desde aquellas extrañas aventuras que los ligaron íntimamente, pero toda aventura termina... lastimosamente el acceso a aquel fantástico mundo quedó sellado...

Pero las vivencias quedaron tatuadas en su corazón, en especial las que tuvo junto a ella, porque esas traspasaron hasta llegar a su alma, en donde también quedó grabado su amor

Ahora que se hallaban allí... encerrados... solos!!!

- Los demás vendrán por nosotros - Takeru comenzó a hablar para llenar el silencio que se había formado

- Sí - Hikari respondió con un tono entre resignado y molesto

Sus ojos seguían encontrándose.... parecía que ella podía leer su alma como si fuese un libro abierto, y eso, aunque había ocasiones en que lo asustaba también le fascinaba

Y es que él un libro abierto, pero no todos podían leerlo, eso lo sabía Hikari más que nadie.... y lo que ella hallaba en él era fascinante... sentimientos sublimes, únicos... y en especial esa energía que emana su personalidad y no todos la poseen

Takeru, vacilante, dio dos pasos al frente... 

Dos pasos suficientes para poder aspirar el aroma de sus castaños cabellos... deslizó nerviosamente sus dedos por la sedosa cabellera... aterrizó su mano en la suave mejilla que tenía un ligero color rojizo... Takeru sonrió encantado

Dos pasos suficientes para perderse cada vez más en el mar de sus ojos... Hikari parecía poseída por la belleza no sólo física de su acompañante, el corazón le comenzó a latir con más aceleración...

Takeru se acerca despacio a su rostro, como si disfrutara cada segundo del momento... Hikari cerró lentamente sus ojos y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos en donde sólo habita él, Takeru Takaishi

Sus labios se encontraron con delicadeza y cuidado, explorando minuciosamente cada detalle físico y sintiendo las consecuencias del acto... nerviosismo, mariposas en el estómago, ansias, anhelos cumplidos

Apenas se separaron... Takeru recargó su frente en la de ella y sonrió satisfactoriamente... ella soltó una pequeña risita, el descubrimiento les había gustado

Un nuevo beso más delicado, más apasionado y más calmado... esta vez sintieron la necesidad de acomodarse en la alfombra... ahora no pensaban que en cualquier momento los sacaban de ahí... sólo pensaban en el amor

Doce años de miradas de complicidad, travesuras, hazañas...doce años desde que se conocieron casi a plenitud... porque en esos instantes estaban descubriendo su límite para amar... doce años para finalmente declarar que habían encontrado a esa persona ideal

- Mi luz... te amo - susurró al oído de la chica abrazándola con fuerza

- También te amo - apenas pudo responderle brindándole caricias apasionadas y entregándole no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma y su vida

Takeru recorrió con sus manos y labios toda su temblorosa piel, descubrió en ella sensaciones y placeres que sólo el verdadero amor otorga... aquella noche sus cuerpos entrelazados juraron amor eterno

La pasión física los había abandonado, dejando sus cuerpos satisfechos y agitados, pero en el alma les quedó aquel sello inquebrantable

- Taichi me matará - comentó Takeru acariciando la espalda de su amor

Hikari suspiró sonriendo ampliamente - Eso si mi padre no te alcanza primero -

Takeru rió suavemente - Vaya ánimos que me das, amor -

Amor.. esa palabra danzó en interior de Hikari quien se aferró más al cuerpo del rubio

- Puedo acostumbrarme a esto - susurró Hikari deslizando sus dedos por el torso de Takeru

- Te enseñaré a otras mañas - Takeru rodó sobre ella y la besó ansiosamente

Al día siguiente Takeru estaba pensativo, ella lo notó

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - preguntó Hikari

- No, es que sólo pensaba en como salir de este sitio - admitió Takeru besándola fugazmente en los labios

- Podría quedarme toda la vida aquí - dijo Hikari deslizando sus manos por la cabellera de su amado

- No es mala idea - recalcó Takeru abrazando su cintura y acercándola más... sus besos fueron más largos e intensos

Escucharon voces acercándose pero no les importó

Así la puerta fue derrumbada, pero Takeru y Hikari no se separaron, no iban a esconder su amor

- Te lo dije, Taichi, solo era cuestión de encerrarlos un par de horas para que se declararan - comentó Yamato

- UN PAR DE HORAS!!! - se quejó Taichi - No toda la noche - el mayor miró al culpable

- Lo lamento!!! Te juro que no sé en dónde demonios se metió la llave - se justificó por enésima vez Daisuke

La pareja mira al trío y sonríen ampliamente tomándose de la mano

- Takaishi!!! - comenzó Taichi y eso es grave, cuando Yagami llama a alguien por el apellido es cuando amenaza - Más te vale que no te hayas aprovechado de MI hermana -

Takeru sonrió pícaramente y mira a su enamorada... la complicidad los unía más que nunca

- Nos vamos a casar - respondieron al unísono

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ay, es el dolor que desgarró toda mi alma y corazón  
Para vivir de los recuerdos de este amor...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Te he dicho lo feliz que soy? - preguntó Hikari ante los esporádicos besos de su amado esposo por el vientre de ella

- No desde hace un par de horas - respondió él sin dejar de besarla

- Pues soy muy feliz... en especial cuando me besas.... en especial cuando besas así a nuestro bebé -

Takeru se detuvo por unos instantes

- La última vez que me dijiste esto en estas mismas circunstancias fue hace 6 años, y nuestra hija está en su habitación - comenzó Takaishi

- Sí, Reiko está en su habitación - dijo Hikari con lágrimas asomando a sus ojos

Takeru puso su rostro paralelo al de ella y la besó con mucha ternura... 

- Me ha faltado por dos meses mi periodo, tengo que ir por los resultados, pero siento que es verdad - continuó Hikari

Takeru asintió feliz, ella no se equivocaba en esto.. ella, su alma gemela

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando agarrados de la mano, en el parque nos besamos  
Y las lágrimas caían en los pétalos de todas...  
Y tristemente me dijiste así:

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Sólo será un par de días... - Hikari trató de que su voz no se quebrara

La brisa corría en el parque envolviendo a aquellos dos seres embelesados de amor, aunque uno de ellos estaba más que molesto

- Kido es un despistado!! - se quejó Takeru molesto

- Tranquilo, amor - Hikari lo abrazó suavemente

- ¿Cómo se le ocurrió llevar los resultados de tus exámenes en su conferencia? - siguió protestando el rubio

- Ya te dije, estoy segura que el resultado es positivo - ella se alzó un poco para besarlo suavemente - Pero necesito la prueba para enseñarla en mi trabajo -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Me tengo que ir... y no es por mí, contigo está mi corazón

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Me llamas cuando llegues - Takeru acarició el rostro de su esposa - ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? -

- Mi amor, estaré bien - insistió Hikari y miró a su hija jugando con su tío Ishida - Cuida a nuestra Reiko -

- Con mi vida, tenlo seguro - prometió Takeru besándola suavemente... tal como si fuera la primera vez

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Todo el amor de mis entrañas, de mi pecho y de mi alma  
Algún día volveré a estar aquí

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

Lo que le quedaba del matrimonio era su hija Reiko, las cartas de Hikari anunciando unas pruebas médicas y los recuerdos de sus momentos juntos

Takeru, furiosamente, lanzó los papeles por el escritorio... No tenía cabeza para pensar ni escribir nada... 

Aquel viaje de un par de días estaba llevando ya semanas y por lo que parecía se iba de largo... en uno de esos días la rabia del rubio llegará a tal punto que él viajará hasta donde está su Hikari a ver qué demonios estaba pasando

Pero no podía ir... ella le había confiado el cuidado de su hija y la pequeña no podía viajar por estar ingresada en el kinder, además Hikari le aseguraba que no era nada importante, que pronto estarán juntos... que no pierda las esperanzas, le bromeaba en las misivas

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Me tengo que ir... así es la vida y tiene desilusión  
Se tiene amor y hay esperanza cuando se quiere con el alma  
Al prójimo que Dios te puso allí

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Lo lamento tanto - finalizó Kido

Hikari asintió nerviosamente mientras sus ojos se humedecían, no esperó ni un segundo más para tomar papel y bolígrafo

* * *

- Otra carta más - se decepcionó Takeru, aunque eso antes lo animaba, ahora temía lo que está escrito en ella... sin esperar más abrió cuidadosamente el sobre... una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro ante el anuncio del embarazo de Hikari

La letra de Hikari era temblorosa, lo cual asustaba más a Takeru, algo malo estaba pasando 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Llegó otro amor, de mi Persona Ideal...  
Pero mi bien se tuvo que ir

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

« Tenía unos dolores en el vientre.. temí tanto por la vida de nuestro hijo... es varón!! Lo confirmé... Y también... también confirmé que... »

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ay, es el dolor que había en su vientre  
Un niño estaba presente

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

«.... Lo lamento tanto, mi amor... comprenderás que no puedo regresar, eso sería adelantar todo»

Lágrimas fluyeron en los azules ojos del rubio... ¿Cómo era posible una bendición llegar con tal catástrofe?

Por unos instantes apretó la misiva con furia neta... ¿Y él tan lejos de Hikari? No!! No se lo iba a permitir

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a su cuñado, informó la terrible situación, luego marcó los dígitos de la casa Ishida y se comunicó con Yamato... alguien debía velar por su hija

- No te preocupes por Reiko, con gusto la tendré en casa - Yamato trató de ser lo más sutil posible - ¿Están seguros de esos exámenes? -

- Así es, hermano - Takeru volvió a leer el fatal párrafo 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y en sus cartas me decía  
que alguien perdería la vida  
Y tristemente me escribió así:

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

«... confirmé que sólo uno quedará con vida... Es nuestro hijo o yo... Lo lamento tanto, mi amor... comprenderás que no puedo regresar, eso sería adelantar todo»

- Un viaje brusco y todo se adelantaría - expresó Takeru

* * *

Apenas la vio recostada en la cama de la clínica la besó apasionadamente en los labios... Hikari ligeramente apartó el rostro de su esposo por una preocupación - Reiko - musitó débilmente

- Está con mi hermano - respondió Takeru acariciando su sedoso cabello

Ella bajó la mirada tristemente - Por favor perdóname, pero he tomado una decisión sin contar contigo -

Takeru la conocía perfectamente, ya sabía lo que ella le diría, quería callarla, que no diga esa decisión.... le partiría el alma escucharla, pero también sabía que ella necesitaba decírselo

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Me tengo que ir... Y no es por mí, contigo está mi corazón

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Los cuidas bien... a ambos!! - lágrimas fluyeron del rostro de Hikari

Takeru asintió y besó sus lágrimas, el sabor salado de la nostalgia lo invadió también

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Todo el amor de mis entrañas  
De mi cuerpo y de mi alma  
Todo el fruto de este amor te queda a ti

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Te amo - murmuró Takeru besando su mejilla y una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujó en su rostro

- También te amo - Hikari respiró profundamente tratando de no llorar más

El rubio negó con la cabeza..... había algo que lo molestaba

- Esto es mi culpa - se reprochó

Hikari sintió una daga traspasarle el alma.... ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso?

- ¡¡¡NO!!!- le regañó molesta y lo abrazó con fuerzas - No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso jamás -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡¡¡Me tengo que ir!!!  
Se tiene amor y hay esperanza cuando se quiere con el alma  
Al prójimo que Dios te puso allí....   
¡¡¡Allí!!!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- No quiero que de tus labios vuelva a salir una acusación tan estúpida- Hikari le obligó a darle la cara - Por favor - suplicó

- ¿Q-qué nombre quieres que lleve? - tartamudeó perturbado

- Soujiro - murmuró Hikari recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Me tengo que ir...  
Y no es por mí   
Contigo está mi corazón  
Si te quiero con el alma... 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Gracias, mi luz... gracias por todo - murmuró Takeru orgulloso de la nuevamente madre

Hikari sonrió débilmente... apenas tomó la mano de su esposo y juntos la posaron sobre el delicado infante

Takeru besó suavemente la frente de Hikari, se la veía tan débil y cansada... 

Una enfermera se acerca a la pareja y toma delicadamente al niño para trasladarlo a una cuna

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Me tengo que ir...  
¿Por qué tienen que separar?  
Contigo está mi corazón  
El amor de mis entrañas 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A solas nuevamente... 

Como la primera vez que se declararon su amor.... Pero ahora todo era tan diferente, lo único que no cambiaba era el amor que los unía... incluso ese sentimiento se había incrementado

Takeru hubiese dado todo por ser él quien estuviese al borde de la muerte, pero luego lo meditó bien y agradeció que sea él quien tenga que pasar por la viudez y no ella, será él quien tenga que aprender a vivir con los recuerdos

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Me tengo que ir...  
Contigo está mi corazón  
Me entregué en cuerpo y alma 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hikari apretó con todas sus fuerzas la mano de su esposo.... Takeru se aferró delicadamente a ella

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Me tengo que ir...  
Ya no estarás más en mi vida  
Contigo está mi corazón  
Triste el adiós, triste tu partida 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Quiero que te cases - apenas se le entendió a la chica, la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo

La petición lo había tomado por sorpresa... 

- No puedo, no me pidas eso - expresó su esposo tratando de no alterarla

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Me tengo que ir...  
Me tengo que ir...  
Contigo está mi corazón  
Y te amaré toda la vida

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Por favor... Takeru - imploró Hikari respirando dificultosamente

- Escúchame, amor... sólo me casaré si encuentro lo que encontré en ti - prometió Takeru

Hikari asintió sonriendo débilmente - Te amo -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Me tengo que ir...  
Es la verdad de una pasión cuando se entrega el corazón...  
¡¡¡Me tengo que ir!!! 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Suavemente se acercó a su rostro

- También te amo, por siempre - murmuró sonriendo

Y con suma delicadeza besó sus labios muchas veces... Hikari correspondió a esa caricia que una vez comenzó todo en ellos

Takeru sólo dejó escapar sus gruesas lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta que su ángel dormía para siempre

* * *

Continuará.........

Notas:

................................

Ok, está bien, mi justificación para haber hecho esto!!

La primera vez que escuché la canción - Persona Ideal - no le había prestado la atención correspondiente, luego la vi en video, le puse todos mis sentidos y el impacto fue tremendo para mí, soy muy sensible e hice un mar de lágrimas a mi alrededor

Soy fanática del Takari, generalmente no me gusta lo triste, pero en mi opinión esta canción es tan sublime que sólo le correspondería a estos dos

Si el corazón se les hizo chiquitito, sintieron una opresión en su alma o aunque sea dejaron escapar una lágrima significa que hice bien mi trabajo.... No es mi intención hacer sufrir a Takeru y Hikari, mi intención es hacerlos sufrir A USTEDES

La canción es del grupo venezolano Adolescent's Orquesta, desde esta canción me hice fanática a ellos... La letra es de la autoría de Porfi Baloa

Y faltan dos capítulos más... ¿Preparados para seguir llorando?

comentarios, críticas constructivas, facturas de pañuelos faciales (que no pagaré =P) en un review o a mi amado e-mail dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Es todo, hasta la próxima


	2. Huellas

Huellas

* * *

Encerrados... Sí, efectivamente así había comenzado todo

Era necesario que se hallaran a solas, sin nadie que los perturbara, para que finalmente él se decidiera a confesarlo

Takeru sonrió débilmente recordando a su Hikari, ya han pasado 9 años desde que nació el último de sus hijos, misma fecha en que ella...

Aquella vez que se quedaron atrapados ninguno de los dos estaba molesto o nervioso... es más, se hallaban fascinados

Y cómo no fascinarse con esa diosa de luz... la luz que siempre iluminó su camino... ¿Cómo era posible que hasta ese entonces no se atrevía a decírselo?

A sus 20 años nunca intentó conocer a nadie más... porque estaba silenciosamente amándola... Ya su mejor amigo se lo había reclamado, que no la pierda, que jamás conocerá a otra igual... Y es que el valor no era su cualidad, aunque lo tuvo al dar dos pasos al frente

Dos pasos que la acercaron... aún Takeru puede recordar la suavidad de su castaño cabello, aún podía sentir en su piel todas aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba estar cerca de ella... en ese día él estaba delirando, pero de amor

La suavidad de su mejilla... esa sensación Takeru la guardó en lo más profundo de su alma

Con tan sólo una mirada eran capaces de comunicarse, eso era una ventaja cuando había gente alrededor de ellos

Como aquella ocasión en la secundaria en que el maestro de matemáticas sólo puso un ejercicio en el examen... Takeru y Hikari se miraron fijamente, y a pesar de estar a una distancia de dos bancas, y a pesar de que no emitieron ni un sólo sonido, ambos aplicaron el mismo método de resolución, y con diferencia de ciertos detalles, la solución en ambos casos fue la correcta

- Lo sentiste, ¿Verdad? - preguntó Hikari con una amplia sonrisa mientras se dirigían a sus casas

Takeru la miró silenciosa y fijamente... ambos detuvieron su marcha... ¿Si lo sintió?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Síntomas de amor... Nació la ilusión

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Claro que lo sentí - admitió Takeru y le esquiva la mirada

Hikari soltó una pequeña risita... ella no podía creer que Takeru se haya intimidado por sus ojos

- Pero... - el tono de voz de Takeru borró la sonrisa del rostro de ella - ... ¿Tú lo sentiste sólo ahora? -

Al encontrarse con sus azules ojos ahora fue ella quien bajó la mirada y se sonrojó visiblemente

Takeru negó con la cabeza y la tomó de la mano

- Apenas tenemos 12 años, después lo sabremos - él no quiso darle más importancia al asunto 

Hikari asintió y juntos reanudaron la marcha rumbo a sus respectivos hogares

Y tardaron 8 años en descubrir a plenitud ese sentimiento...

¡¡¡Ocho años!!! ¡Qué coincidencia! Justamente la edad que tenía cuando la conoció, cuando comenzó ese místico lazo... Fue en esa batalla en que debieron tomar una fuerte decisión para esa edad... que aquellos seres digitales lanzaran una flecha contra sus respectivos hermanos mayores

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Así te conocí

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al observar a la entonces pequeña Hikari, sintió una inmensa seguridad, esa flecha podría matar a su hermano, y sin embargo ellos creyeron, sus ángeles digitales creyeron.... Creamos en el milagro

Y funcionó!!! Fue el primer triunfo en conjunto, el primero de muchos retos que la vida se encargó de ponerles tanto en aquel extraño universo como en la vida personal y estudiantil

Tantas pruebas, y siempre saliendo airosos de ellas... la felicidad, el miedo, la necesidad de apoyarse mutuamente iba uniéndolos cada vez más, transformando ese sentimiento de amistad en algo más fuerte y duradero

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Me enamoré de ti

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hikari!!! Aquella pequeña fue creciendo y volviéndose en una hermosa mujer, motivo por el cual atrajo la atención de muchos pretendientes... Takeru entre ellos, pero no se atrevía a decírselo, y él no quería conocer a nadie más... Esa era su forma de amarla

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Vivía en la soledad  
No conocía la otra forma de amar

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Daisuke, su mejor amigo, siempre reclamándole!! Alguno de esos tipos podía llenarle la cabeza de falsas fantasías a Hikari... Esta actitud extrañó en un principio a Takeru... de pequeños Motomiya estaba siempre pendiente de Hikari

- ¡¡Y lo sigo estando!! - afirmaba orgulloso Daisuke - Y porque estoy pendiente de ella es que quiero que estén juntos - 

Motomiya empeñado en hacerlas de cupido antes de partir de Japón, un grandioso contrato como entrenador de fútbol los separaba físicamente de sus amigos

Y fue cuando el joven valor-amistad, junto a los primeros portadores de dichos emblemas, tramaron encerrar a Takeru y Hikari

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Historia de amor.... Nació la ilusión

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y llevaban cerca de 1 hora encerrados en aquella habitación... y ninguno de los dos estaba preocupado... sus miradas se encontraron

- No te preocupes, estoy contigo - expresó Takeru buscando reconfortarla, si acaso ella lo necesitara

- Lo sé - respondió Hikari sin dejar de verlo

Ni cinco minutos más y Takeru la tenía abrazada, acariciando sus cabellos y su mejilla... ella parecía encantada por sus ojos azules... perdiéndose cada vez más en ellos, su corazón aceleró sus latidos... Takeru acercaba más sus labios a ella... Hikari cerró los ojos

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y el primer beso llegó

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El probar la dulzura de sus labios fue tan solo el principio de un extenso recorrido de placer... no sólo la besó una sino varias veces conforme la iba recostando en la alfombra... 

El contacto de sus varoniles manos contra su cuerpo fue encantador para Hikari... la sonrisa de su rostro se lo demostraba, sus labios entrelazados formaban parte del ritual amoroso que se profesaban, y sin palabras... quizá temían que cualquier comentario dañara la perfección del momento, quizá aún no era el momento para decirlo

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Las caricias, tu sonrisa, la poesía y la brisa

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Parecía que el viento era quien la acariciaba, al menos por la suavidad y delicadeza con que Takeru la trataba... Hikari sentía que lo que estaban haciendo era más allá del deseo, más allá de la pasión, lo sentía en su mirada tan azul y tan profunda como el mar

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

No existían palabras, nuestras miradas hablaban

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La tomó entre sus brazos, desnuda y feliz... después de que la pasión los había abandonado miraba la perfecta sonrisa de Hikari marcada en su rostro

A ambos los invadió miles de sentimientos.. pero ni uno fue de duda o arrepentimiento

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Fue lo más bello y lo más sublime del amor

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Nos vamos a casar - contestaron al unísono ante sus captores... Una gran muestra más de que pensaban y sentían de una similar forma

La boda asombró a todos quienes los rodeaban, no por el amor que se profesaban, porque eso se les notaba a leguas, sino por lo apresurado de los acontecimientos... quizá Hikari estaba... ¿embarazada?

No, el tiempo se encargó de despejar esas dudas... Dos años de matrimonio y su vientre no portaba el fruto del matrimonio....

....... 

Aún....

- ¿Te he dicho lo feliz que soy? - preguntó Hikari ante los besos de su esposo por el rostro de ella, Takeru iba descendiendo con sus labios

- No desde hace unas horas - respondió Takeru saboreando la piel de ella

- Pues soy muy feliz... en especial cuando me besas.... - Hikari se detiene en sus palabras... esperaba a que Takeru bajara más en su recorrido... cuando Takeru llegó a su vientre ella encontró la mejor ocasión de decírselo - En especial cuando besas así a nuestro bebé -

Takeru alzó su cabeza y encuentra en el rostro de su esposa una sonrisa de felicidad perfecta

- ¿Estoy comprendiendo bien? - preguntó nerviosamente

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y pasó, y pasó....  
Y tu vientre palpitó

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Así es... vamos a ser padres - respondió Hikari

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y pasó, y pasó  
Y nuestro amor ya floreció

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Es una hermosa niña - Takeru deslizaba sus dedos por el rostro de la pequeña

Hikari dejó escapar unas lágrimas y un sollozo preocupando a su esposo

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó perturbado

- Quería un niño - ella admitió mientras las lágrimas recorrían libremente su rostro

- Adoro a nuestra hija - replicó Takeru

- Yo también, pero deseaba que nuestro primer bebé sea varón -

Takeru secó las lágrimas del rostro de Hikari y la besó suavemente - Estoy orgulloso de ti -

Hikari asintió comprendiendo que el sexo de su bebé es lo de menos

* * *

Y la historia se volvió a repetir después de 6 años, pero en esta ocasión Hikari no se sentía bien... informó a su esposo de su embarazo, pero le ocultó los dolores en su vientre... viajó hasta donde estaba su médico personal y fueron semanas y semanas de exámenes

- Es un varón... - Kido respiró profundo ante sus palabras - Pero algo no anda bien... Hikari... - la voz del médico trató de ser lo más sutil posible, bien le decían que no era bueno ligar sus sentimientos a los de sus pacientes, pero con Hikari era difícil, la conocía desde pequeña

- ¿Qué pasa? Jyou Habla - suplicó la joven

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La vida tiene tristezas, que con el tiempo se alejan

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Sólo uno sobrevivirá... o él, después del parto, o tú, si decides que él no nace... tu cuerpo no resistirá, Hikari - Kido aguantó las lágrimas - Lo lamento tanto - finalizó Kido

Hikari asintió nerviosamente mientras sus ojos se humedecían, no esperó ni un segundo más para tomar papel y bolígrafo

* * *

- Es hermosa ¿No? - preguntó una vocecita a sus espaldas

Takeru miró el retrato sobre su escritorio, luego sus ojos se posan en el chiquillo

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y cuando frutos nos dejan las huellas nunca se queman

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Así es!! Tu madre es la más hermosa del mundo - deslizó sus dedos por los dorados y rebeldes cabellos de su hijo

Los ojos de Soujiro brillaron, parecía que quería llorar, pero ni una lágrima saltó a la vista

- Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir - anunció el hombre que ese día cumplía 9 años de viudez, no pudo evitar recordarla por milésima vez... el vacío de su alma era terrible, sino fuera por Reiko y Soujiro el dolor lo hubiese matado

- Mis tíos dijeron que para el próximo año practicaré algún deporte - comentó Soujiro

- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó divertido Takeru imaginándose las peleas entre Taichi y Yamato por algún deporte en especial... los consentidores tíos le habían hecho una pequeña reunión al niño

Minutos después de que Takeru verificara que ambos hijos estuvieran profundamente dormidos el hombre se retiró a su habitación mirando fijamente el techo

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y te amaré.... Aunque no estés

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

«Un matrimonio no vendría mal... Lo necesitas... Soujiro y Reiko lo necesitan»

- No, no lo necesito... a pesar de la nostalgia que me invade he podido sobrevivir... y los chicos no necesitan una imagen materna... -

«Una madre física, alguien que los apoye en momentos en que tú faltes... »

- Si yo llegara a faltar sé perfectamente que puedo contar con Taichi y Yamato, para ellos no es ningún problema ni peso cuidar a sus sobrinos... me lo han demostrado muchas veces -

«No puedes vivir atado a un recuerdo»

- No es solo un recuerdo - 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Así me rompa la vida

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

«Reiko y Soujiro están creciendo a las mil maravillas... Haz hecho un magnífico trabajo»

- Por supuesto!! Es la deuda que tengo pendiente -

«¿Deuda?»

- La vida me arrebató a un ser amado y me entregó a otro, tengo además a mi primogénita.... debo velar por ellos a como de lugar -

«Protegerlos!!»

- Con mi vida si es necesario.... hasta que mis días lleguen a su fin y me reúna con mi amor - 

Se escuchan unas risas

- No es ningún chiste... no le temo a la muerte -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Así termine mis días  
Implorando en cuerpo y alma  
Mendigando de rodillas para volverte a ver

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

«¡¡¡Deberías casarte!!!»

- No lo haré!!! Jamás volví a hallar el amor

«¡¡Hace 9 años que estás solo!! ¿No puedes aceptarlo?»

- No estoy solo y no es cuestión de aceptarlo o no... Mi amor de hombre sólo existe para una mujer, nunca enterré este sentimiento con ella -

«¡¡Pero estás vivo!! Debes entregar tu amor a otro ser vivo»

- No!! ¡¡Ninguna mujer ocupará el lugar de mi corazón!! Mis sentimientos están ya repartidos entre mis hijos y mi esposa y eso nadie lo cambiará

«¿Seguro que no quieres volver a casarte»

- Esa pregunta es totalmente inútil -

«Responde»

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La interrogación....  
A su mente llegó

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Una opresión invadió el alma de Takeru....

- La única vez que me casé fue por amor... Sé que jamás volveré a sentir lo que sentí... No me sirve de nada casarme con una mujer que no podré amar -

* * *

Muy temprano en la mañana Takeru sirvió el desayuno a sus dos hijos... luego él informó que volvería en un par de horas.. sin más salió de la casa

La brisa jugueteaba con su cabellera rubia... lágrimas asomaron a sus azules ojos... él pasó su mano por su rostro feliz de que aún pueda sentir el dolor de su ausencia... eso para él significa que aún la ama

¿Casarse nuevamente?

No, no es posible

Dejó que la brisa lo envolviera una vez más... el fresco aire matutino le encantaba

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y cómo sería  
Y el silencio respondía  
Y mis lágrimas llenaban... la ausencia de tu vida

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Takeru deslizó una mano por la lápida

- Lamento tanto no cumplir tu último deseo... pero no me casaré... - Takeru respiró profundamente - Y no estoy faltando a mi promesa, te juré que me casaba si hallaba lo que encontré en ti -

«Pero ni siquiera has hecho el intento de buscar nuevamente el amor»

Takeru rió suavemente

- Mi amor te pertenece - deslizó sus dedos por las doradas letras - Acéptalo!! Jamás dejaré de amarte -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y te amaré.... Ay, amor!!  
Así me rompa la vida

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

«Piensas estar viudo por siempre»

Takeru colocó unas rosas alrededor de la tumba de su esposa

- Pienso en que te pertenezco, lo juré ante Dios y los hombres - volvió a limpiarse una lágrima - Y esperaré calmadamente hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Así termine mis días  
Implorando en cuerpo y alma  
Pero Dios sabe el destino para volverte a ver

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El joven juntó sus manos y cerró sus ojos... 

En su mente podía ver a la perfección la sonrisa de Hikari... aunque era una sonrisa traviesa.... como si estuviese diciéndole «¡Estás loco!»

- Loco por ti -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Morir o amar.... aunque no estés  
Si eres todo en mi vida  
Siempre te amaré  
Dios y el cielo te bendigan

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lentamente ambos seres se acercan.... con sumo cuidado pisaban el césped... con cierto temor de arruinar la plegaria de Takeru

La mayor mira a su hermano que parecía tener fijos sus azules ojos en la lápida... una sonrisa de agradecimiento se notaba en su masculino rostro

Ella aún no comprendía... ¿Cómo él pudo ser el culpable de la muerte de su madre? Ese resentimiento en su alma le daba un aire de frialdad a su sonrisa.... aunque nadie sospechaba del resentimiento de Reiko, todos creían que su semblante era el mismo de Hikari cuando de pequeña

Y es que Reiko era prácticamente una copia de su madre, sólo que en versión Takaishi (rubia y de ojos azules)

La chica posa su mirada ahora en Takeru... sabía que él estaba orgulloso de ambos... sabía que él se desvelaría por ellos, sus hijos, pero no comprendía cómo era que su padre podía vivir sin su madre... 

Esperanza... neta Esperanza!!! Esa cualidad ella podía ver en su padre... pero... ¿Esperanza en qué?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Morir o amar.... aunque no estés  
Ay, amor, espérame en el cielo  
Siempre te amaré  
Sólo hablo contigo en mis sueños

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

- Hikari fue quien decidió el nombre de ambos - relató el hombre

- ¡¡Vaya!! ¿Ella siempre decidía todo? -

Takeru tuvo una mirada distante

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Por favor perdóname, pero he tomado una decisión sin contar contigo - la voz de Hikari temblaba terriblemente

Takeru quedó en silencio.... esperaba sus palabras...sus temidas palabras

- Los cuidas bien... a ambos!! - 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Sí!! Y siempre decidió lo que ella consideraba mejor!! Y siempre la apoyé - respondió Takeru

El hombre prefirió recordar otros hecho... como las dos veces en que Hikari le dijo que estaba embarazada

- ¿Sabían que yo los besé cuando ustedes estaban en el vientre de su madre? - preguntó Takeru

- No, eso no lo sabía - replicó Reiko mientras se alejaba de los dos hombres de casa... colocó una cámara en la mesa y la programó para un minuto, luego volvió a su lugar junto a su padre

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y pasó, y pasó....  
Y tu vientre palpitó

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

- A Hikari también le gustaba tomar fotos - comentó Taichi

- Acabo de revelarlas - dijo Reiko orgullosa de lo que había escuchado y saca el paquete

El tío Yagami parpadeó un par de veces....

- Creo que la vista me falla... - comentó pasando la última foto familiar a su amigo

- Sora, hazle cita a tu marido con Jyou - replicó Yamato tomando la foto y mirándola fijamente - Y de paso que me haces el favor de una cita a mí también - el tío Ishida se restregó los ojos

- ¿Qué les pasa? - preguntó la pelirroja mirando la fotografía

La mujer Yagami sonrió nerviosamente

Reiko se intrigó de tanta preocupación y tomó la foto

- Oh, no!! Nunca seré una buena fotógrafa - se quejó la chica

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Takeru ingresando con bocaditos para sus invitados... su mirada se posó en la viva imagen de Hikari

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y pasó, y pasó....  
Siempre tu recuerdo me entristece

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Mira, papá - le enseñó la chica entregando la fotografía - Volvió a salir esa mancha blanca detrás -

Takeru sonrió suavemente

El trío de amigos se mira preocupado... ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Volvió?

La sonrisa del dueño de casa era nostálgica pero discreta

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le interrumpió sus pensamientos Reiko

- No es nada - respondió Takeru sonriendo ante el rostro preocupado de su hija

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y pasó, y pasó....  
Cuando lo veo y me pregunta me enternece

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El timbre sonó y el hombre fue a abrir

- Tío Takeru - anunció un chico de 13 años lanzándose a sus brazos

- ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó el rubio

- Genial - respondió el chico - Dejé mi apellido Yagami en alto, mira - Satoshi le mostró la medalla que ganó

- Oh, no - musitó su madre negando con la cabeza - Ahora quítale esa sonrisa de satisfacción -

- Va a estar molestoso por una época - replicó Taichi - y tiene motivos, déjalo -

- Si hubiese entrado mi Seikou le hubiese ganado - afirmó Yamato

- ¿Estás loco? - replicó Taichi

- Déjame ayudarte - dijo Takeru a su cuñada

- Gracias - la mujer mira a su esposo discutir contra Taichi... ella negó con la cabeza

«Nada cambia»

- Sí, nada cambia - respondió Takeru

- No dije nada - comentó extrañada la mujer Ishida

Takeru sonrió suavemente... Sora se acercó a ayudar a la mujer

- Recibí un e-mail de Mimí - comenzó la pelirroja - Quiere que Miyako, tú y yo preparemos un banquete... Daisuke viene a pasar sus vacaciones... aún falta un poco más de un año para eso -

Ambas mujeres se alejaron de la puerta

Takeru volvió a mirar la foto mientras cerraba la puerta... esa sombra blanca..... parecía que lo abrazaba...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y pasó, y pasó....  
Ay, yo sé que te volveré a ver

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Continuará......

* * *

Notas: Si has leído hasta aquí Gracias!!! Me salió más largo de lo que esperaba

¿Pueden creer que falta un capítulo más?

La canción es del grupo salsero venezolano Adolescent's Orquesta, y su nombre es Huellas, ya les dije que soy fanática de ellos... La letra es nuevamente de la autoría de Porfi Baloa ¿Verdad que está linda? Ahora, si vieran el video de seguro que se irían en llanto, claro que el final de este capítulo es diferente al del video

Comentarios, críticas constructivas en un review o a mi amado e-mail dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Cuídense y nuevamente gracias por leer


	3. El amor más grande del mundo

El amor más grande  
del mundo

* * *

- No hay pretextos - se quejó la pelirrosada Izzumi

Los dos niños, dueños de casa, retrocedieron un poco asustados

- Calma - solicitó Sora colocando cada una de sus manos en los hombros de sus sobrinos - No es con ustedes -

Mimí miró a Reiko y Soujiro, su rostro mostró una amplia sonrisa

- No es con ustedes, si son tan adorables!! - afirmó acariciando sus respectivas rubias melenas

- Mimí - comenzó Miyako - es verdad, Daisuke llega en poco tiempo, nos los dijiste hace más de un año... Pero ¿No vas a querer que hiciéramos ya la comida? -

- Motomiya estará contento con un gran banquete - replicó Taichi

- Tú en su lugar también - bromeó Yamato... los mayores rieron

- ¿Quién es Daisuke? - preguntó intrigado Soujiro

- Él es amigo de tus padres de hace muchos años... él viajó al exterior antes de que ustedes nacieran -

-¿El que sale en las fotos esos extraños googles en la cabeza? - Reiko parecía tener una idea de la persona

- Sí, el mismo - expresó Taichi y luego reaccionó - ¿Cómo que extraños googles? -

- Ya está!! - anunció Takeru haciendo su aparición en la sala

- Tú sí sabes cómo entretener a Satoshi, él es muy hiperactivo - admitió Sora un tanto apenada

- Es sólo cuestión de juntar a Satoshi con Seikou, ambos se llevan muy bien -

«Siempre con la solución a mano»

Takeru soltó una pequeña risita... los demás lo miran intrigado, el hombre Takaishi negó con la cabeza

- Iré por unos bocaditos - anunció Reiko levantándose del sofá

Taichi la seguía con la mirada... él adora ver a su sobrina... tan parecida a su madre

Reiko tropezó con algo... Yamato logró cogerla a tiempo

- Cuidado, linda - le advirtió el tío Ishida

Reiko se quedó unos segundos meditando, luego asintió levemente y se dirigió hacia la cocina

- Reiko cumple 15 años el próximo mes- expresó Mimí

- Sí, quince años!! - dijo Miyako feliz - Es la mejor etapa en una chica -

Takeru sonrió ampliamente... le encantaba tener a todos sus amigos y parientes reunidos en casa

Pero el ruido de una bandeja cayéndose perturbó a todos los presentes

Takeru corrió de inmediato hacia la cocina... Reiko estaba apoyada en la base del lavadero... poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento y su cuerpo se volvió pesado

Yamato tomó su celular y llamó de inmediato a la clínica de Jyou, Taichi le abría paso a Takeru para que depositen a la adolescente en su cama

Lastimosamente la reunión acabó bruptamente cuando Kido, después de examinar ligeramente a la adolescente, ordenó que la llevaran a la clínica por unos exámenes

«No te alteres... él sólo hace su trabajo»

- La última vez que me hablaron de exámenes al poco tiempo perdí a mi esposa - murmuró Takeru

El pequeño rubio miró a su padre... pareció que había hablado y se lo hubiese preguntado, pero lo notó tenso... incluso parecía asustado

* * *

Diez días después... 

Era la primera vez que Soujiro no celebraba de forma normal su cumpleaños... el niño estaba pensando en muchas cosas

- Mi madre... ¿cómo era ella? - por milésima vez en su vida volvió a preguntar el menor Takaishi mirando a su padre

Takeru sonrió ampliamente acomodando flores en la tumba

- Con un brillo especial en sus ojos, de sonrisa cautivadora... yo temía que no se fijara en mí - respondió Takeru deslizando sus dedos por los dorados cabellos de su vástago

Soujiro cerró los ojos sintiendo el aire... el aire puro acariciando su rostro

- Te amo, mamá - murmuró suavemente, luego abrió sus hermosos y brillantes ojos azules - Mi tío Taichi dice que podré elegir el balón de deporte que prefiera... ya sea de baloncesto o de fútbol - recordó sonriendo ampliamente

- Es tu decisión - replicó Takeru sin quitar su mano de la cabellera del niño de exactamente 10 años

- Él insiste en que tengo sangre Yagami, por lo tanto debo ser excelente en el fútbol - comenzó Soujiro

«Este Taichi!!! No cambia»

Takeru sonrió ampliamente - Sí, no cambia -

Soujiro miró a su padre y se encogió de hombros, no era la primera vez que Takeru hacía eso, pero esa manía se había vuelto más rutinaria en los últimos días

- Pero mi tío Yamato insiste que por los grandiosos genes Takaishi mi mejor desempeño es en el básquet -

«¡¡Oh, cielos!! Él no se queda atrás»

- Son el colmo - negó con la cabeza Takeru

- Bueno, después tomaré una decisión... pero por ahora... - Soujiro se agacha y acomoda perfectamente las rosas en la tumba - Muchas gracias, mamá, te amo, y cuídanos siempre -

«Te amo.... siempre te amaré... »

- Y cuida en especial a mi hermana - continuó Soujiro - No está muy bien físicamente... - el niño suspiró profundamente - Por favor, por favor!! Que los exámenes salgan pronto y que no sea nada malo -

* * *

- Lamento haber dañado el cumpleaños de Soujiro - comentó Reiko jugueteando con su cabellera rubia

- Él entiende perfectamente que estás delicada - respondió Takeru suavemente

«Siempre con una respuesta a todo»

- Siempre con una respuesta a todo, no, papá - dijo Reiko y sus ojos brillaron tristemente - ¿Por qué mamá tuvo que morir?-

Takeru sobresaltó un poco, respiró profundamente - Porque su amor de madre fue intenso -

- ¿Tú aceptaste que ella viva en lugar de Soujiro? - Reiko estaba siendo directa por primera vez en su vida - No es que odie a mi hermano..... pero no puedo comprenderlo -

- Cuando Hikari me dijo que sólo uno de los dos viviría, yo no sabía que hacer... pero ella decidió que Soujiro debía nacer y experimentar las maravillas de la vida- Takeru besó el cabello de su hija - La vida es tan hermosa, hija -

- Voy a morir ¿Verdad? - preguntó Reiko recostándose en el pecho de su padre

- No, no vas a morir, no aún - afirmó Takeru abrazándola fuertemente - Tienes mucho que conocer -

Ella secó una lágrima de su rostro

- Pronto cumplirás 15 años - recordó Takeru acariciando el dorado cabello de su hija

Reiko apenas asintió... comenzó a temblar y se abrazó más a su padre - El señor Motomiya llegará en menos de un mes- 

- ¡Lo conocerás! Es muy extrovertido, expresivo.... - expresó Takeru 

«Y un gran amigo»

- Sí, y un gran amigo - recordó Takaishi con una pequeña risa - Siempre logra lo que se propone -

* * *

Takeru se mordió el puño mientras asimilaba las palabras

Jyou dejó las hojas de los exámenes en el escritorio y salió de la habitación... él imaginaba que Takaishi lo debía odiar a muerte

El hombre se pasó las manos por sus rubios cabellos

Taichi posó una mano en el hombro de su cuñado

- Veinte días - comenzó Takeru perturbado, parecía que el contacto físico lo había sacado de sus pensamientos -¿Por qué su corazón sólo durará a lo mucho 20 días? -

- También lo escuché - expresó el hombre Yagami

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que en 20 días ella debe cumplir 15 años? - la voz de Takeru comenzó a quebrarse

- Sí, lo sé perfectamente - replicó Taichi

- ¿En dónde consigo un corazón en menos de ese tiempo? ¿Acaso lo venden en la farmacia? ¿En el supermercado? ¿En alguna de esas tiendas que promocionan sus productos en televisión?-

Sora, su concuñada, sólo optó por abrazarlo

Takeru mostró su rabia llorando, pero su mente no descansaba.... sus pensamientos seguían buscando una solución... un pequeño recuerdo vino a su memoria

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Cuida a nuestra Reiko -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aún podía sentir en sus labios el sabor dulce de aquel beso que le entregó a Hikari... 

Hikari... 

Su luz, la luz más fuerte de su vida!! Él presentía que Hikari le iluminaría sus pensamientos

Takeru se apartó de Sora y respiró profundamente

Los esposos Yagami estaban intrigados con la repentina tranquilidad de Takaishi

* * *

Kido miraba a la adolescente sonreir suavemente

- Quiero a mi papá en la operación - solicitó Reiko

Jyou parecía meditarlo

- Linda, tú concéntrate en la operación - replicó el tío Ishida - Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás -

Yamato besó la frente de su sobrina y la tomó de las manos

- ¿Mi papá ya sabe que consiguieron un donante? - preguntó Reiko 

- Por supuesto que lo sabe, y ahora él está tranquilo descansando, ha sido una etapa muy dura para él - respondió Yamato apretando las manos de la adolescente

Esa misma tarde se llevó a cabo la delicada intervención que horas después demostró ser todo un éxito

* * *

- ¿Y cómo te sientes hoy? - preguntó Soujiro recostado en las piernas de su hermana

- Mejor, mucho mejor... incluso ya estoy aburrida, pero aún no me darán de alta, tengo que esperar 5 días más- contestó Reiko

- ¡Qué bien! - contestó el menor Takaishi Yagami y de pronto lo recordó - Feliz Cumpleaños, hermana - entonces sacó una pequeña caja

Ella sonrió ante el regalo de su hermano: una cadena hecha ágilmente a mano

- ¿En dónde está papá? - preguntó Reiko - ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme? -

- Está descansando - musitó Soujiro suavemente - Y está muy feliz porque estás sana -

Reiko estuvo a punto de decir algo más

- ¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!! - interrumpieron sus primos, tíos y demás amigos

* * *

- Al fin en casa - se alegró Reiko sentándose en el sofá de su departamento, aunque habían muchos cambios, el lugar le parecía más amplio

- Linda - comenzó Yamato sentándose junto a ella, Taichi se sentó en el otro extremo

- Tu tío Yamato, su familia, mi familia y yo vamos a vivir ahora aquí, con Soujiro y contigo- continuó el tío Yagami

Reiko sonrió suavemente

Soujiro se acercó a su hermana y le entregó un sobre

Reiko abrió y encontró una carta, con la letra de su padre

«Reiko, mi amor: 

Al momento de leer mi carta, debes de tener quince años y un corazón fuerte latiendo en tu pecho, esa fue la promesa de Kido. No puedes imaginarte ni remotamente cuánto lamento no poder estar a tu lado en este instante. Cuando supe que ibas a morir sentí que yo también moriría contigo, y me preguntaba qué podría hacer?... Después de tanto pensar y sentir mil cosas dentro de mí, me decidí!!

Decidí hacerte el regalo más hermoso que sólo tu madre hizo con tu hermano.... Te regalo mi vida entera, sin condición alguna para que hagas con ella lo que creas que es mejor, sintiendo muchas cosas bellas y sabiendo que en el mundo lo más importante es querer vivir ¡Vive, hija!

¡¡¡Te amo!!! También quiero que sepas que hoy, mañana y siempre estaré a tu lado siempre.... Te amo y siempre te amaré, porque eres el primer recuerdo que Hikari me dejó y lo más hermoso que Dios me ha dado... siempre estaré contigo, siempre TE AMARÉ»

Los ojos de Reiko brillaron antes de dejar caer sus lágrimas... lágrimas que fluyeron durante todo el día y toda la noche

* * *

Al día siguiente Reiko fue al cementerio y se sentó en medio de las tumbas de sus padres... Limpió con delicadeza las letras doradas de sus nombres... más lágrimas fluyeron de su rostro

- Ahora puedo comprenderlo... ahora comprendo la situación de Soujiro, aunque lo descubrí de una terrible forma -

- No te culpes - una mano se posó en el hombro de la joven

- Soujiro - musitó nerviosa y se aferró a su hermano

- No llores más, hermana... a nuestro padre no le gusta ver lágrimas en tus ojos - 

Reiko asintió suavemente y secó las lágrimas de su rostro... 

El hombre se acercó suavemente a ambos chicos... cuando le habían contado todo en la mañana simplemente no podía creerlo!!

- Reiko y Soujiro Takaishi Yagami - suspiró tristemente - Supongo -

Ambos voltearon a ver al acompañante... lo reconocieron por aquellos extraños googles

- ¿Daisuke Motomiya? - preguntaron al unísono con una semisonrisa

El entrenador de fútbol pidió silenciosamente sentarse cerca de ellos, ambos asintieron

Daisuke miró fijamente a cada uno antes de admitir - Son el vivo retrato de sus padres - 

De pronto Motomiya lo recordó y saca de entre sus ropas una pequeña cajita

- Yo... yo... principalmente venía a entregarles esto a sus padres - la voz del hombre se quebró - No pude llegar a tiempo - se lamentó un poco molesto

Reiko tomó la caja

- ¿Puedo abrirla? - preguntó intrigada

- Me harás el honor - respondió Daisuke

Al abrir la caja, se vio cuidadosamente guardada una llave

El hombre no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima... los recuerdos le invadieron la mente

- Mi padre me dijo que usted es una persona alegre, extrovertida.... - Reiko se cruzó de brazos - No me parece que sea así-

Daisuke miró a la jovencita... una extraña mezcla de sus mejores amigos... El portador del Valor-Amistad sentía que el reclamo no venía del todo de Reiko

- ¿Sabían que sus padres una vez se quedaron encerrados? - preguntó Motomiya con una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

«¿Y no que perdió la llave?»

- Ingenua!! Y se lo creiste!! -

«¿Tú lo sabías?»

- Lo sospechaba... sobre todo por esa sonrisa de complicidad que me daba... además dejó de molestarme -

«Si a Daisuke no se le hubiese ocurrido eso.... »

- A mí lo que me tiene intrigado es otra cosa -

«¿Cuál?»

- Eras tú... las voces de mis sueños, incluso cuando estaba despierto -

«Jamás pude dejarte»

- Insistías en que me casara -

«Quería que fueras feliz»

- Fui feliz contigo... ¡¡¡Siempre!!! Jamás pude amar a otra como te amé -

«Hablas en pasado»

- Bueno... ¡¡Como te amaré!! ¡Mi ángel!

La vista era simplemente esplendorosa... Reiko y Soujiro acompañados de todos sus primos, tíos y amigos

«Nuestros hijos son hermosos»

- ¡Por supuesto! Son parte de ti y parte de mí -

* * *

Notas: ................................

Y al fin terminé este fict triste... ¿Verdad que estuvo triste? ¿Gastaron muchos pañuelos faciales? Yo sí!!

Para la realización de esta última parte utilicé una historia que le llegó a mi hermana vía e-mail (con obvios cambios) Cuando leí esta historia me fui de llanto (estuve muy llorona ¿No?) Si alguien quiere la historia original con gusto se la enviaré por correo

Y bueno, ahora sí al origen de este fict... Resulta que mi hermana me enseñó algunas historias que le llegaban, y en media lectura de El amor más grande del mundo estaba escuchando Persona Ideal, y entonces mi mente simplemente trabajó

Ambos temas me parecieron que hablaban sobre un sublime amor, luego recordé la canción Huellas y la hice parte de este trilogía triste

Comentarios, críticas constructivas en un review o a dragonzukino@hotmail.com


	4. El amor más grande del mundo Mensaje ori...

El amor más grande  
del mundo.....

(versión original)

* * *

"El día que mi María José nació, en verdad no sentí alegría, porque yo quería un varón. A los dos días de nacida, fui a buscar a mis dos mujeres, una lucía pálida, la otra radiante y dormilona. En pocos meses me dejé cautivar por la sonrisa de Ma. José y porr el negro de su mirada penetrante, fue entonces cuando empecé a amarla con locura, su carita, su sonrisa y su mirara no se apartaban ni un instante de mi pensamiento, todo se lo quería comprar, hacía planes, todo sería para mi Ma. José"

Este relato era contado a menudo por Rodolfo, el padre de María José. Yo también sentía gran afecto por la niña que era la razón más grande para vivir de Rodolfo. Una tarde estaba mi familia y la de Rodolfo haciendo un picnic y la niña entabla una conversación con su papá, todos escuchábamos. 

"Papi, cuando cumpla quince años ¿Cuál será mi regalo?" 

"Pero, mi amor, si apenas tienes diez añitos ¿No te parece que falta mucho para esa fecha?"

"Bueno, papi, tú siempre dices que el tiempo pasa volando, así que...."

La conversación se extendía y todos participábamos de ella. Al caer el sol regresamos a nuestras casas.

Una mañana me encontré con Rodolfo enfrente del colegio donde estudiaba su hija, quien ya tenía 14 años. El hombre se veía muy contento. con gran orgullo me mostró el registro de calificaciones de María José, eran notas impresionantes, ninguna bajaba de 20 puntos y los comentarios de sus profesores eran conmovedores, felicité al dichoso padre y le invité un café.

María José ocupaba todo el espacio en casa, en la mente y en el corazón de la familia, especialmente el de su padre. Fue un domingo muy temprano cuando nos dirigíamos a misa, cuando Ma. José tropezó con algo, eso creíamos todos.... su papá la agarró de inmediato para que no cayera.

Ya instalados en nuestros asientos vimos como Ma. José fue cayendo lentamente sobre el bancoy casi perdió el conocimiento. La tomé en brazos mientras su padre buscaba un taxi y la llevamos al hospital.

Allí permaneció por 10 días, fue entonces cuando le informaron que su hija padecía de una grave enfermedad que afectaba su corazón, pero que no era algo definitivo, debían practicarle otras pruebas para llegar a un diagnóstico firme. Los días iban transcurriendo, Rodolfo renunció a su trabajo para dedicarse al cuidado de Ma. José, su madre quería hacerlo, pero decidieron que ella trabajaría, pues sus ingresos eran superiores a los de él. 

Una mañana Rodolfo se encontraba al lado de su hija cuando ella le preguntó

"Voy a morir, ¿No es cierto? Te lo dijeron los médicos"

"No, mi amor, no vas a morir, Dios es tan grande, no permitirá que pierda lo que más he amado en el mundo" respondió el padre

"¿Van los muertos a algún lugar? ¿Pueden ver desde lo alto a las personas queridas? ¿Sabes si pueden regresar?"

"Bueno, hija" respondió "en verdad nadie ha regresado de más allá a contar algo sobre eso, pero si yo muriera, no te dejaría sola. Estando en el más allá buscaría la manera de comunicarme contigo, en última instancia utilizaría el viento para venir a verte"

"¿Al viento?" replicó María José "¿Y cómo lo harías?"

"No tengo la menor idea, hija, sólo sé que si algún día muero, sentirás que estoy contigo cuando un suave viento roce tu cara y una brisa fresca bese tus mejillas."

Ese mismo día, por la tarde, llamaron a Rodolfo, el asunto era grave, su hija estaba muriendo, necesitábamos un corazón, pues el de ella no resistiría sino unos quince o veinte días más

¡Un corazón! ¿Dónde hallo un corazón? ¿Lo vendían en la farmacia? ¿Acaso en el supermercado o en una de esas grandes tiendas que anuncian por radio y televisión? ¡Un corazón! ¿Dónde? Ese mismo mes, Ma. José cumpliría sus quince años. Fue el viernes por la tarde cuando consiguieron un donante, las cosas iban a cambiar. 

El domingo por la tarde, ya Ma. José estaba operada. Todo salió como los médicos lo habían planeado ¡Éxito total!

Sin embargo Rodolfo no había vuelto por el hospital y María José lo extrañaba muchísimo. Su mamá le decía que ya todo estaba bien y que sería papá quien trabajaría para sostener la familia. Ma. José permaneció por 15 días más en el hospital, los médicos no habían querido dejarla ir hasta que su corazón estuviera firme y fuerte y así lo hicieron.

Al llegar a casa todos se sentaron en un gran sofá y su mamá, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le entregó una carta de su padre:

"María José, mi gran amor:

Al momento de leer mi carta, debes de tener quince años y un corazón fuerte latiendo en tu pecho, esa fue la promesa de los médicos que te operaron. No puedes imaginarte ni remotamente cuánto lamento no poder estar a tu lado en este instante. Cuando supe que ibas a morir sentí que yo también miriría contigo, y me preguntaba ¿Qué podía hacer?.... Después de tanto pensar y sentir mil cosas dentro de mí, decidió que la mejor manera de hacer algo por ti era darle respuesta a una pregunta que me hiciste cuando tenías 10 años y a la cual no respondí. Decidí hacerte el regalo más hermoso que jamás nadie ha hecho. Te regalo mi vida entera, sin condición alguna para que hagas con ella lo que creas que es mejor, sintiendo muchas cosas bellas y sabiendo que en el mundo lo más importante es querer vivir, ¡Vive hija!

Te amo!! También quiero que sepas que hoy, mañana y siempre estaré a tu lado. Te amo y siempre te amaré, porque eres lo más grande y hermoso que Dios me ha dado..... siempre esta´re contigo, siempre TE AMARÉ"

María José lloró todo el día y toda la noche. Al día siguiente fue al cementerio y se sentó sobre la tumba de su papá, lloró como nadie lo ha hecho y susurró

"Papi, ahora puedo comprender cuánto me amabas, yo también te amo, aunque nunca te lo dije. Por eso también comprendo la importancia de decir TE AMO y te pido perdón por haber guardado silencio...."

En ese instante las copas de los árbolñes se movieron suavemente y cayeron algunasd flores, sintió María José que un suave viento rozó su cara y una brisa fresca besó sus mejillas. Alzó la mirada al cielo, sintiendo una paz inmensa y dio gracias a Dios por eso. 

Se levantó y caminó a casa, con la alegría de saber que lleva en su corazón "El amor más grande del mundo"

* * *


End file.
